


The Glitter Story

by Katblu42



Series: Gatchamania Bradbury's Jar Responses [1]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Bradbury's Jar, Gatchamania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katblu42/pseuds/Katblu42
Summary: Response to Bradbury's Jar prompt #256 from 20 Nov 2016 - Glitter
Series: Gatchamania Bradbury's Jar Responses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083788





	The Glitter Story

Joe was in no hurry as he returned to his quarters at Crescent Coral base after the mission. Nambu Hakase didn't require the team for debriefing for another 20 minutes, and he was looking forward to a nice, hot shower.

He performed the familiar ritual to begin the process of transforming back into civilian clothing, and suddenly everything seemed wrong. When the tingling sensation and the bright lights faded he was still in Birdstyle, only without the helmet and cape. Then his wristband began to randomly chirp, crackle and flash. He tried to tap the faceplate, attempting to make it re-set, but was met with more insistent bursts of random noise and flashing light.

The tingling began again. Dreading what might result from the transformation sequence, he quickly removed the bracelet from his wrist and dropped it onto the floor. Still the radio static crackles and intermittent chirps continued, and now the Birdscramble was flashing too.

Within 30 seconds the rest of the team burst through Joe's door, followed a moment later by Nambu Hakase.

"What the hell's going on, Joe?" Ken exclaimed.

"No idea!" replied a stunned semi-Condor.

"We were all getting signals from your wristband - no words, just static. Then the Birdscramble."

"I don't know what's going on. I just tried to change out of Birdstyle and the damned thing went haywire!"

Nambu Hakase picked up the offending article and managed to open the faceplate. A sprinkle of shiny, metallic particles rained onto the floor.

"Glitter!" Jinpei shouted, excitedly.

"That explains the sparkles in your hair," Jun giggled, "and on your face." She attempted to brush the tiny glistening spots from Joe's cheek, but they wouldn't budge.

"Hmmm. How did you get glitter in your wristband, Joe?" Nambu Hakase enquired.

"Katse!" Joe growled. "I had him within my grasp, then he just vanished in a cloud of this stuff."

" Makes a change from smoke, I guess," Ryu offered.

"Well," Nambu Hakase began, "these tiny particles have enough metallic content to play havoc with the radio signals emitted by the wristband. When Joe triggered the transformation process it caused a chain of confused signals to be transmitted to all connected frequencies. I'm afraid the wristband will have to be meticulously cleaned and tested before I can return it to you, Joe."

"What?! That shiny dust caused all this? Can't you at least get me out of Birdstyle first?"

"You'll have to come down to the lab for that. In the meantime the rest of you will help the engineering maintenance crew go over the God Phoenix with a fine toothed comb. Unfortunately glitter has a tendency to get into everything and hang around for a long time. Even a small amount like this can cause critical electrical systems to fail, so you will need to carefully check and clean everything."

"Great! We bring down a gargantuan enemy mecha and destroy a Galactor base only to be brought down by tiny bits of shiny dust," Jinpei grumbled.

"Let's just hope Katse doesn't realise how effective this could be as a weapon," Ken warned. "This could be disastrous."

"Yes," agreed Nambu Hakase. "I'll work on ensuring the wristbands are better protected against such fine particles. It remains to be seen whether the God Phoenix has suffered any ill effects, but we may need to take precautions there too. Come on, Joe. We'll get you back in civilian clothing and you can join the others cleaning the God Phoenix."


End file.
